The growing of plants in an inert or organic support media contained in a pot has become increasingly popular. Maintaining a healthy root system for successfully growing the plants indoors is a problem to which considerable attention need be given. Continued watering of pot plants causes the soil or other support media to pack down and form a crust at the surface. This causes a blockage preventing air from reaching the plant roots for life support. In addition, decay of the root system often results from improper drainage and aeration of the root system within the limited space of the container.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a device for aerating the root system of a plant growing in a support media in a container.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a plant aerator tube for being implanted in a plant support media such as soil in a container having an axial bore and longitudinally spaced radial openings extending therefrom for delivering air from above the media and distributing the air at different levels to the plant root system supported in the media.